This is Unova!
by The-Snoozer
Summary: The real start of my major Pokemon project! A "sort-of" retelling of the B/W story. Hilda "White" Carsen starts her journey to collect all the badges in Unova! What do a teenage rebel, a Green Haired boy and a whole host of characters have to say about it? Likely Chess-shipping later. Rated T for language in later chapters.


***Yawns* **

**Huh?..Oh right..**

**Welcome to "This is Unova!". It is mostly a retelling of B/W, but will have other 'storylines' and characters from other generations (Which, for the most part, has happened sometime before, for example, Red's journey had ended twelve years before Hilda, Cheren and Bianca's journeys began). If you want to see some of these characters, go check out my profile page.**

**Note: This takes place directly after the Prologue, but you can probably still read this without reading the Prologue.**

**Note…again: It has been some time since I played B/W, and I haven't got B2/W2 due to College limiting my time, however, I am likely to get it soonish….with luck, just bare that in mind.**

**So…without further stalling I give you…**

**THIS IS UNOVA!**

_"Hilda!" _

_"What is it Mom?! I'm running late!" _

_Hilda's mom walked in, and hugged her daughter._

_"Good luck sweetie. Keep safe."_

_Hilda recalled Mightyena to his Pokeball, and gestured for Umbreon to follow. She ran out of the house and dashed to Prof Juniper's lab. Cheren and Bianca were already outside._

_"Hilda…you're late." Cheren said._

_Umbreon growled quietly at him._

_"Yeah yeah..I'm here now…"_

_The door slid open, and Professor Juniper walked out._

_"Hello you three." She said with a smile._

"Professor Juniper! Good to see you." Bianca said enthusiastically.

The Professor smiled brightly. "Likewise…Bianca. If you'd follow me, I have your starter pokemon waiting." The woman glanced at Hilda's Umbreon, and grinned. "And in your case, Hilda, your third pokemon."

The trio followed the Professor into her lab. From her computer screen, the image of a young-looking woman peered curiously over the trio.

"Pearl, I'd like you to meet Hilda, Cheren and Bianca. They're just about to start their journeys." Professor Juniper explained. "You three, allow me to introduce Pearl D'Arthur. Winner of the most recent Sinnoh League, and almost Champion had she chosen to face Cynthia."

Pearl grinned widely. "Pleasure to meet you all! As Professor Juniper has said, I'm Pearl. I'm here on holiday with m-"

Pearl was stopped by Bianca squealing loudly. "Ohmygosh! Pearl! It really is her!"

Pearl grinned sheepishly, and shrugged her shoulders. "Anywho…Feel free to stop by our apartment in Castelia City. The Hotel's called Skyblue Heights. Stay frosty kids!" And with that, Pearl vanished from the screen.

Silence hang in the air for a few moments.

"Oh…kay. Did I miss something there?" Hilda said.

"How can you not know who Pearl is Hilda?!" Bianca yelled. "She's only the youngest person to beat an Elite Four since Red!"

_Red_

Hilda adjusted her hat. "No no…I know who Pearl is…she said _our _apartment. Who does she share it with Professor?"

Juniper laughed. "Not my place to tell you Hilda. Now! It is time to choose your Pokemon!."

"You two pick first." Cheren said firmly. Hilda turned to look at him.

"You sure?"

Cheren nodded. "Ladies first, of course."

On the table, were three pokemon. The Snivy was looking bored, the Oshawott looked raring for a fight, and the Tepig looked at Hilda shyly.

Hilda smiled softly, and scooped up the Tepig, and hugged it tightly.

"Tepig! You, me, Eve and Poochy! We're gonna win the Unova league!" Hilda declared loudly. Tepig snorted happily, and Eve the Umbreon let out a happy squeak, adding her seal of approval to her trainers declaration.

Bianca, after changing her mind between the remaining two pokemon numerous times, chose Snivy, who promptly fell asleep on her head, leaving Cheren with Oshawott. He didn't look overly bothered about this fact, however.

Juniper grinned lightly. "Now…there's something I need to ask of you three…"

* * *

The boy was dressed in blue, with a green cap. His hair was brown and his eyes a piercing blue. Currently said boy was wandering aimlessly down Castelia City's backstreets, his ever loyal Dewott walked alongside him.

"Sho…probably time we moved on outta here before Dad finds out." He said, looking at the pokemon beside him.

The Dewott, Sho, nodded in agreement. Happy with his partners confirmation, the Boy turned to face forward.

"Hello rest of Unova…Black's on his way.." He said quietly.

* * *

Hilda opened her front door, her new Tepig, Oink, safely in his ball and with Eve at her heels. She coughed loudly and her mother turned to look at her.

"Mom..I..we need to talk."

Her mother narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hilda..whenever someone says that, it is never good."

"No no…it's good! Professor Juniper wants me to help her with the pokedex."

Hilda's mother grinned lopsidedly. "That's great sweetie! Are Cheren and Bianca going too?"

Hilda nodded.

"Mhm. We're heading to Accumula together before splitting up."

Hilda's mother nodded, and dashed upstairs, and returned with a battered badge case.

"This was your fathers. Take it, if you decide to take on the gyms, you'll need it."

Hilda took the case, and stared at it.

"That's the old Pokemon Association symbol, from before the Worldwide Pokemon League was formed."

Hilda continued to stare at it, tracing her fingers over the symbol on the case.

"Hilda? Something wrong?" Hilda looked at her mother, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Hilda's mother closed the gap between them, and hugged her daughter tightly, a hug that was returned.

"Hey..it's okay Sweetie." Her mother said. "He'd want you to have it."

Hilda let out a single giggle. "I must look silly..crying over such a small thing."

Her mother shook her head. "Not at all. I'd almost be worried if you didn't."

Hilda dried her eyes. "I..I should probably get going."

Her mother nodded. "Stay safe honey…and try not to pull a Pearl D'Arthur and end up having to beat a secret group."

As Hilda opened the front door, her mother said something that stayed with her.

"He'd be proud Hilda…he really would."

* * *

On a bench, far from home, were two people. A boy and a girl.

The boy wore red, the girl wore blue. The boy connected his Xtransceiver to headquarters.

"This is Ruby and Sapphire. We have reached Unova. We will begin tracking the target with your permission."

"Permission granted Team Unova. Level three cover."

"Understood, Team Unova out." The boy turned the Xtransceiver off, and turned to the girl.

"Time to get to work, you ready?"

The girl kissed the boy firmly on the lips. "You bet. You also owe me dinner."

The boy sighed. "Really May? You remembered that?

May scoffed. "You were the one that peeked _Lucas_".

Lucas grinned. "I regret nothing."

* * *

Hilda re-joined Cheren and Bianca. Cheren adjusted his glasses in mild annoyance, Bianca was positively bouncing with excitement.

"We ready?" She asked, and both of her friends nodded, all (mostly) prepared for their journeys ahead.

"Oh! Ohohoh! Let's all take our first step on our journey together!" Bianca suggested. Hilda nodded with a smile, Cheren merely shrugged.

"Very well.." The boy said.

The trio locked arms, and took the first step on their pokemon journey, unaware that they were being watched.

From her perch in the tree, a girl with pigtails viewed the trio of trainers leave their home town.

"They look….happy." She commented sadly. Her partner, a Glaceon with light blue, near white fur, looked at her curiously. The Girl looked at her partner, and sighed softly.

"I know...time to go."

**The stage is set. The characters are ready…**

**Get ready…because this will sure as hell be a bumpy ride.**

**Please, if you have time, review. It does genuinely brighten my day, as it does with anyone you review.**

***Yawns* As for me? Now I need sleep. *yawns***

**-Snooze**

**Edit: ****Yes, I do know that the Gen III ****boy was called Brendan, but as I played Emerald as a character called Lucas (Which I got from a friend.) I know him as such. **


End file.
